Invisible
by Blahblah101111
Summary: A story not about finding love, but about the sacrifices one must make to finally let it go. AU. Klaine.


**AN: Just a little sad something I wrote out of nowhere...it'll probably end up only having a few short chapters (maybe 4 or 5 in the end?), but I was in the mood to write something depressing, so this was what I ended up with.**

**I hope you like it, and, as bad as this sounds, I hope I can make a few people cry by the end of this...I honestly cried while I planned out the whole story in my head.**

**Glee belongs to FOX.**

"Are you _crazy_? Like I could _ever_ wear something that hideous!" Kurt gasps, flipping to the next page of Vogue.

Blaine's shoulders shake with laughter. "Aww, Kurt, come on, you know that shade of blue would perfectly match your eyes."

The two boys are in Blaine's room in the center of the white carpet floor, surrounded by Blaine and Kurt's collection of Vogue magazines. Both sit cross-legged, barely a centimeter apart despite the large room available to them.

"Blaine, do my eyes and this shirt look _anything_ alike?" Kurt responds with exasperation, folding the magazine in half and holding it up beside his face. He tilts his head and widens his eyes to emphasize his point, and Blaine swears he could never be any more adorable than he is in this moment.

"Hmmm…maybe the shirt is just a _tad_ darker than your eyes, which I can't stop staring at, by the way." Blaine smirks as he reaches a hand up to caress Kurt's pale, perfectly smooth cheek. Blaine watches as a faint blush begins to make its way down Kurt's cheeks, and he has to take his thought back from a few moments ago. No, _this_ is the moment where Kurt is the most beautiful and adorable and amazing boy he has ever laid his eyes on.

"Oh, really?" Kurt whispers, closing his eyes to take in Blaine's gentle touch along his jaw.

Leaning in, Blaine presses his lips to Kurt's perfectly sculpted cheekbone, then farther down his face until he reaches his immaculate lips. He hears Kurt drop the magazine to the floor in order to pull Blaine closer to him and run his hand through his dark, curly locks, deepening the kiss.

"Blaine! Dinner!" A masculine voice shouts from the kitchen downstairs.

Blaine has no need to break the kiss; Kurt is already gone, leaving no trace of his presence besides the slightly wrinkled Vogue on the plush white carpet.

"Coming, Dad!" Blaine yells as he begins to reorganize the magazines into the large cardboard box labeled "Old Comics" he keeps beneath his bed. His father may know that he's gay, but Blaine still likes to play it on the safe side, especially with matters concerning Kurt.

The walk down to the first floor feels like it takes a life time, and it's not just because of the two flights of stairs and four hallways Blaine is constantly forced to navigate. Blaine absolutely dreads his father's weekly family dinners, especially when they take away from his precious time with Kurt.

"Ah, there you are!" Mr. Anderson smiles as Blaine walks into the dining room through the kitchen. Blaiine always feels that the room is too clean to be an actual kitchen, since it's only ever used in the morning when Blaine makes himself some toast for breakfast or when his parents brew themselves some coffee. Otherwise, it's just a room the elder Andersons walk through with whatever food they've ordered in from the nicer restaurants around Westerville.

_It's nothing like how the Hudson-Hummels' kitchen looks. _Thinks Blaine while he sits at the dining table to join his father, mother and sister, Luelle, remembering the homey and warm household he often visits.

Immediately when Blaine site, an awkward silence ensues. Only the scraping of knives and forks on expensive plates can be heard, and Blaine stares down at the meal in front of him. It's one of his mother's favorite dinners tonight: chicken, green beans and a small potato from some nice Italian restaurant about fifteen minutes away.

As he silently eats, Blaine can only think of his many dinners at the house of the Hudson-Hummel's. Most likely Carole would be rushing to make sure one of her delicious home-cooked meals was out of the oven in time, while Burt and Finn would be watching the football game in the living room next door. Finn would either cheer or yell curses at the television with every play, and Burt and Carole would be yelling back, telling him either to calm down or to say that dinner is almost ready. Blaine, well, he'd be helping to set the table alongside Kurt, who'd be sitting in his chair at the far left of the table by the wall, like always. More recently, Kurt wouldn't say much, but Blaine takes comfort in just knowing that he's there for dinner every night, so he always makes sure he sets the place setting the best for him.

"So, there's going to be another work gathering in our home next weekend."

Blaine is snapped out of his thoughts by the voice of his serious, gray-haired father.

"I expect that you will both be here to attend." Mrs. Anderson states plainly to Blaine and Luelle.

Luelle nods her head, ever the perfect Anderson daughter, while Blaine keeps his head down and continues to stare at his food, mumbling a quiet "Of course".

Mr. Anderson continues to talk about the event. "And as usual, this is a black-tie affair…"

* * *

><p>The second the entire family finishes dinner and his father has ended his usual lecture on proper manners to be used at high-class events, Blaine excuses himself and dashes back upstairs to his room, hoping it isn't too late to see Kurt again.<p>

Upon entering his room, Blaine runs to the calendar hanging on his wall while pulling out his cell phone to check the time. The calendar has every single day filled in with small, cramped writing, each box filled with times and locations for every several hours, most after 3:00 PM.

It is Wednesday January 24th. According to the neat writing of the calendar, exactly a year ago, Kurt and Blaine had spent the night from 5:00 to 6:00 PM hanging out in Blaine's room before Kurt had to go home for dinner. Then, Kurt had returned from 8:00 to 10:00 PM to watch _The Little Mermaid _in the Andersons' home theater in the basement. Blaine glances at his phone. It's 7:55 PM. He's just in time. Grabbing the softest blanket off his bed, Blaine sprints down three flights of stairs and five hallways until he makes it to the small theater downstairs.

He checks his phone again. 8:01 PM. Surely enough, there Kurt sits in one of the red leather couches as the DVD's title screen flickers onto the white wall from the hanging projector.

"Welcome back." Blaine smiles, sitting beside Kurt and placing his arm around his delicate shoulders.

"Good to be here." Kurt says, leaning into Blaine as he lifts the remote he's holding and presses play. The room illuminates with the blue light of the Disney logo, just before music fills the air and the movie begins, both Blaine and Kurt happily humming along when the instrumental of "Part of Your World" plays as the opening credits show.

Kurt nuzzles into Blaine's shoulder just a bit further as Blaine places his blanket over the both of them, gently caressing Kurt's shoulder with his thumb.

Blaine thinks to himself that there have been few happier moments in his life than this one, with just him and Kurt and no one else.

"I love you, Kurt." Blaine whispers into his soft brown hair before kissing the top of his head.

"I love you too, Blaine." Kurt replies just as softly and sincerely.

* * *

><p>Luelle Anderson stands silently by the door of the theater, watching as her Blaine sits watching the movie alone, whispering to nothing but the air around him. She stares for only a moment before turning slowly and shaking her head, making her way back up the stairs to leave him with his fantasies.<p> 


End file.
